


First Halloween

by elletromil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Poly-V Relationship, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: It's their kid first Halloween, but first they have to figure out what costumes they'll wear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the fall I did a giveaway for hitting my 1k followers on tumblr and the prizes were fanfiction :) Now it's been some time since I was in the Teen Wolf fandom in any way, but the prompt I got from krysylyn86 was just to cute to pass up, so I decided to give it a go :D
> 
> Here was the prompt:
> 
> Sterek with Sterica/Stallison (Stiles is with them both, an ot3 without Derek being with Erica/Allison, and everyone is happy) It’s their baby’s 1st Halloween, and Stiles can’t decide what all four of them will dress up as for trick or treating, who cares what other people think, they are happy and their baby is the prettiest little thing ever.

It wasn’t that late when Stiles came home, but he had definitely missed dinner and so he wasn’t surprised when the only light on the first floor was in the living room. He was a bit more surprised to see that Erica was the one curled on the sofa staring at the TV, more used to coming home late to Derek on one of his bout of insomnia.

“Where’s Derek?”

“In bed already.” There was a small smile tugging at her lips and he understood why with the next bit. “He’s playing Teddy Wolf to Eve.” He knew exactly what that means, that Derek couldn’t leave the baby alone tonight and they’re now in bed, Eve sprawled on his chest and probably drooling all over his shirt. If he didn’t have already countless videos and pictures on his phone of the same kind of scenes, he might be tempted to go have a look.

“Didn’t felt like cuddling?” He asked instead of leaving, feeling out for her mood.

“Just wanted a break.” The words were said with a shrug and Stiles nodded in understanding.

Since Eve had been born, Erica had been the one taking care of the baby most of the time. A part of it were due to her protective instincts getting all over the place with the change in hormones and another part was simply because she was the only one who had managed to take a long break from her work. She didn’t mind of course, it was far easier on her to be with the baby rather than worry about her all the time for no reason, but it was bound to take its toll.

Luckily, with Derek around the baby right now, she knew no harm would come to their child and she could let herself relax, she could take a moment to just breath.

“Mind the company?” She shook her head and he laid down on the sofa, his head on her lap, all but purring when she started playing with her hair. “What are we watching?”

“Whatever’s coming next.” He made an approving sound, quite happy with the plan. It had been a while since the last time he had watch tv just for the sake of watching it.

It was good luck that what came up next was Supergirl, so that they didn’t need to change channel. Neither of them were really up to date with the show, but it wasn’t enough to get confusing.

“Oh my god,” Erica whispered suddenly, when Superman was finally introduced, before she started laughing, Stiles soon following in her hilarity. “He looks so much like Derek!”

The resemblance was so strong that Stiles briefly wondered if Derek didn’t lead a second life as an actor, right until they got a shot of Superman’s butt.

“His butt isn’t as nice though,” he said after a second, Erica nearly falling on the floor with how hard she was laughing.

“I’ll trust you with that, I am not as intimate with it as you are.” She sticked her tongue out at him and he winked before they resettled in their previous position. Still, whenever Superman came up on the screen, they couldn’t rein their giggling in.

It turned out to be a good thing when Stiles suddenly had a brilliant idea that made him laugh happily.

He had been trying for _months_ to find their little family matching Halloween costumes and now he might just have found the perfect theme with just enough time to spare to get them.

*

He was just finishing adjusting the utility belt, when Derek called him over from the bedroom. Without seeing him, Stiles already knew what would be his problem and carefully schooled his expression so that his amusement wouldn’t show.

“I think there is something wrong with those pants…” He looked slightly confused as he was turning this way and that way, attempting to get a good look at his backside. “They seem… Too tight?”

Before Stiles could reassure him, that no, the pants were exactly as they should be, an amused snort could be heard from the doorway.

“You were right, he does have a better butt,” Erica was leaning against the door frame holding up Eve, but all her attention was on Derek, or more accurately, on his ass. Not that anyone could blame her, not with how complimentary the fit of Derek’s pants were to that specific part of his anatomy.

Unfortunately, it was the very last thing Derek needed right now, more than enough self-conscious already that he had somehow been roped into wearing a costume to go trick-or-treating with the baby. Teasing him was all nice and fun, but Stiles knew Derek was that close to calling the whole thing off, or, at the very least, simply going into his usual clothes.

Erica must have felt it too and she must have known how much it meant to him that they did this all together, because she stepped into the room and walked up to Derek before either of them could say another word.

“Come on Derek, learn to accept a compliment once in awhile. Anyway, you can’t turn back now, else Eve will be without a partner to fight crime. You can’t do that to her!” She gave him no choice but to take their daughter in his arms and like always, they could see him all but melt with pride and love.

They made a particularly cute tableau right now in their matching costume, Supergirl and Superman united, and Stiles nearly dropped his phone in his hurry to get it out to take a picture of them.

“And you have a cape too, so no one will be staring,” he added once he had taken a dozen pictures for prosperity’s sake.

No one but him and probably Erica, but after years into their relationship, Derek had endured much worse. After all, no relationship was perfect and it had taken them some time to fall into a dynamic where they were all as happy as could be.

Since Derek didn’t seem in any hurry to let go of Eve, Stiles clasped said cape on his costume himself, before dragging his two superheroes after him when he realised Erica had left the room without anyone noticing, probably already waiting for them at the door.

She was putting the finishing touches to the stroller, making sure the fake spider web wouldn’t tangle into the wheels. Not that they would make much use of it, because they far more preferred to relay each other into carrying their daughter, but if it turned out the neighbors were more generous with their candies than expected, they would have somewhere to dump the extra candies and no one would be the wiser.

She smiled excitedly when they finally got to her and if he hadn’t known better, Stiles would be sure she was already sugar high.

“Ready to go fight crime Batman?” She asked as she rolled down her cowl, her grin matching perfectly with her costume.

“Always, Catwoman, always,” he answered as he put down his own bat-like cowl. She cringed at his poor attempt of imitating Christian Bale’s raspy voice, but it was Derek who made their dislike known.

“No, you don’t use that voice ever again. You’ll traumatize Eve.”

He huffed, falsely offended, but decided to go take the ghost bags they would be taking with them for the candies instead of arguing.

“And by the way,” he said as he pushed them outside lest they be late to meet with all the others, “it’s Bisexual Batman please. I worked hard on that belt.”

It had been far too late when he finally for their costumes to order one custom made and he had had to rush to make him himself during the last couple of week. But he was proud of the result, even if he knew not everyone would recognize the colors of his belt for the very same one on the bisexual flag.

If he had had any more time, he would have make something similar for his partners, but in the colors of the gay pride flag for Derek and for Erica, the polyamory flag’s color scheme. Unfortunately, he would have to keep this idea for the next Halloween. With any luck, he wouldn’t struggle so much with their theme and he would have more time to work out the little details.

But tonight wasn’t the right time to start planning ahead, not if he wanted to enjoy their trick-or-treating to the fullest. Since Eve’s birth, they had had very little occasion to go out all together and even though neither one of them minded staying home to enjoy their little family, it was nice to be out and about for once.

Even the weird looks they received along the way to meet up with the others did nothing to spoil his fun. He was more than used to it since they had never tried to hide their relationship. If people couldn’t understand that Stiles had more than enough enough love in his heart to give to two fantastic people and that his two partners loved him too much to ask him to choose, then it wasn’t their problem.

Anyway, it was really hard to care about other people’s opinion of them when he was holding hands with Erica and they were both watching Derek pretending to make Eve fly, their daughter laughter echoing in the streets.

Who would care about the rest of the world when they were this happy?


End file.
